


Wild Hearts

by Space_Mouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/pseuds/Space_Mouse
Summary: "If you have everything under control, you're not going fast enough."*I suck at summaries guys.. Please... It's better than it sounds.. I hope*





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Keidge, so I wrote some Keidge..  
> T A K E I T !  
> ...please enjoy TvT

As far as Pidge was concerned, driving wasn’t a hard thing to learn. All you needed was common sense. Know the difference between your left and right, keep lane changes to a minimum, always have a three second gap between yourself and the car in front, and avoid blind spots. It was so basic and yet, Pidge was certain that was she was the only driver currently who knew road rules actually existed.

Some drivers were going too fast and others that were a barely moving at all! There were weavers and your sandwich makers and those people who weren’t even paying attention to where they were going. Too absorbed in their cellphones and taking selfies. _Ugh._

Sighing, the 18-year-old drummed her hands against the wheel, trying not to get in a bad mood before work this morning. It was her first day and she really didn’t want to make a bad first impression by being late or having an attitude. But being stuck in traffic really wasn’t helping her with either.

She saw an opportunity to advance ahead as the lane next to her began to move forward. She turns on her signal as she gently turns a little to her left-

Only to have a loud horn blare at her. Pidge slams on her breaks and watches as a motorcycle flies into view out of nowhere and barely avoids running right into her as it weaves into the gap between her and the car ahead.

The driver looks back at her, flipping his lenses back revealing a pair of midnight blue eyes as he glared at her. Pidge kindly returns the look before flipping him off.

"Jerk! Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!” She yells out her window. The driver’s eyes wrinkle, making him look at though he’s smiling. _The nerve!_ “Quiznaks to you, idiot!”

As she watches as the driver gives her a quick salute before speeding away. Pidge grumbles angrily to herself. She could either be late or have an attitude.

 

She was definitely going to be both.

* * *

 

By the time Pidge reached the café, it was already packed. She cursed to herself as she rushed inside, excusing herself through the mass of people.

“Coran!” She’s out of breath by the time she reaches the counter. “I’m... I’m sorry I’m late! There was just so much traffic-”

“It’s quite alright, my dear.” The light-skinned man smiled down at her. “Just head on to the back and put on your uniform. You’re taking over for me on the cash register today!”

 

Pidge sighed in relief as she headed to the back.

* * *

"First day on the job and you decide to be late?" her co-worker, Jacob, teased as he handed Pidge another order, earning himself a rather pointed look before Pidge turns her attention back to the customers.

“Incident on the way here.” She started as the last customer had left. “Some jerk wad decided to cut me off, almost hitting me!”

“Whoa dude. That’s messed up!”

“I know right?! And the worst is that he had the nerve- The _audacity_ to smile at me while I was yelling at him! Like who does that?”

“Maybe he thought you were cute?” He grinned, chuckling at the disgusting look on her face.

“Even if he did, I wouldn’t date some jerk like that! Even if his eyes were pretty!”

“So you thought he was pretty?”

“…Don’t even go there.” Pidge mumbled, ignoring his laugh as another customer walked in. “Hello! Welcome to Altea Café, how may I-” Pidge felt her smile falter as she stared into the same eyes as earlier.

“I’ll take a small coffee. One cream, three packs of sugar. To go.”

Pidge kept the smile on her face, even though she was raging on the inside. She rung him up, picking up a pen and a small cup. “Name?”

“Kogane.” He spoke, eyeing her a bit. She looked really familiar. “Have we met somewhere?”

Pidge took a calming breath. Screeching _‘Oh yes! I’m the driver of the car you almost slammed into and I flipped you off for being an idiot!’_ was not an appropriate thing to do in a work place.

“I don’t think so.” She smiled as she turned and began making his order. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked and tried her best not to look back and question what _exactly_ is he looking at. She also ignored her co-worker's questioning gaze.

“Here you are, sir! Have a good day.” Pidge smiled, handing him his drink.

“Thanks, you too.” Keith spoke as he headed out the door. Behind him, he could hear the girl begin ranting to her coworker. Outside, he straddles his motorcycle, taking a sip of his coffee until something catches his eye. On the cup, where his name is supposed to be, is a single word that maked the corners of his lips twitch.

_‘Jerk’_

* * *

It’s closing time when her phone goes off in her pocket, loud beeps telling that her that she has a phone call.

“Hello?”

_“Hello Pidge! How was work?”_

“Other than some jerk that came in it was pretty good. What’s up?”

_“Are you busy tonight?”_

Pidge narrows her eyes. She didn’t like where this was going. “No, not really. Why?”

_Shiro’s younger brother moved back to town today and he wants to introduce us to him.”_

“I don’t know Allura. I’m a bit tired…” She trailed off. It wasn’t a _complete_ lie.

_“Please, Pidge? Lance, Hunk, and I are all going. We’re just going to meet at ‘The Lion’s Den’. Shiro’s been so excited about this and I know it would really mean a lot to me if you came.”_

Pidge sighed as she got inside her car. “Fine, fine. For Shiro.” Pidge laughed at the shout of excitement on the other side of the phone.

_“Great! I’ve already got this wonderful outfit planned for you-”_

“Wait, what?!”

 _“- and your hair will look so pretty!_ ”  
“Allura-”

_“I’ll meet you at your place in 10!”_

“Wait a second!”

_“Bye~”_

“Allura! … Hello?!” Pidge groaned. Why did she agree to do this?

* * *

 

 “Do I really look okay?” Pidge questions as she gets out the car.

Allura pats her on the back. “You look great, Pidge!”

Pidge smiled as she twiddled the strands of her hair. Instead of its usual state, tonight Allura decided to put into a sided French braid.

Allura smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Seriously, you look so great Pidge. You might even make some lucky guy’s night~”

“As if!” Pidge smiled, playfully shoving her away.

She and Allura continued to talk as the got in line to wait for admittance into the city’s most popular dance club.

 Which she _is_ old enough to go in to even if the other people in the line are giving her odd looks. Pidge glares back. _Ugh._ Why couldn’t people just mind their own business? All she wanted to do was have a good time.

Allura steps forward as the line moves, checking over her shoulder to make sure Pidge doesn’t get lost in the crowd. “I really hope he likes me.” She mumbled.

“What’s not to like?”

“I’m serious Pidge! Shiro and I have been dating for 4 years now… and from what Shiro tells me, he’s never liked any of his girlfriends. Which is why they never lasted!”

“Allura. Listen to me.” Pidge places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Shiro loves you. You’re not like those other girls. You’re something special and he’s gonna see that and love you.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Allura placed her hand on atop of hers, giving it a quick squeeze. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

They’re almost at the doors and the bouncer asks for IDs, a smile graces his face when Allura approaches. She hands her over, and is waved through without much of a fuss. “Have fun, pretty lady~”

 Pidge doesn’t have the same luck. The bouncer points his flashlight straight in her face, frowning slightly at her.

She knows looks young for her age. She knowsthis and even uses it to get children’s tickets at the movies sometimes, but She’s legally _eighteen_ , and she shouldn’t be feeling this nervous as the young man in front of him squints at her ID and then up at her.

“What’s the problem?” Pidge grumbles, glaring at the man.

He doesn’t answer, instead raising one eyebrow and letting his gaze fall back onto his ID. The bouncer hands the document back to her and smiles. “You have fun too, cutie.” He winks.

Pidge thanks him and hurries over to join Allura, missing the hungry look the bouncer gives her once her back is turned. Allura is waiting patiently by the entrance. Once she sees her, she gives her an excited smile.

The music hits them and Pidge feel excitement bubble in her chest. Allura yells something, but Pidge just shakes her head. She can’t hear above the music, but Allura grabs her hand and begins guiding her through the crowd. Pidge sticks close, making sure not to lose track of her friend.

Allura steers Pidge to a booth at the end of the room, from here she can see her friends already seated. Shiro was the first to see them, as he stood and gave Allura a quick kiss.

“Pidge, I’m glad you made it!” He smiled, making room for them to sit.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Pidge grinned as she elbowed Lance, making him move over more.

“I’m liking this look you got going on.” Lance smirked.

“Don’t.” Pidge spoke flatly, refusing to look at him. “So where’s this brother of yours, Shiro?”

“He just headed to the bathroom to cool down.” He frowned at Lance. “He and Lance had a bit of a disagreement.”

Lance scoffed. “Not my fault. Who has a mullet anymore? Seriously?!”

“But did you really need to say that to him Lance? You just met him!” Hunk spoke up, sighing as Lance simply shrugged.

“What’s his name?” Pidge questioned, as the waiter brought her drink.

“Keith.”

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice and Pidge felt her heart stop. No way… NO FREAKING WAY!

_The same guy._

Allura seemed not to notice her mini panic attack. “Keith, I’m Allura. Shiro has told me so much about you, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” She held her hand out, letting out a breath of relief when he took it.

“It’s not to meet you too.” He smiled as he took the seat across from her. Not too soon after, he and Lance began bickering but Pidge could see his eyes flicker to her from time to time. She took a sip of her drink, turning around to take a proper look at her surroundings, anywhere but in _his_ direction.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 

As the night went on, Pidge found herself sitting alone in the booth. Lance had gone to work his charm on some poor soul, Hunk had been gone home, Shiro and Allura were on the dance floor, and Keith- Well, who cared where he went.

Pidge wrote a quick note on a napkin, letting Allura know she was going out for some air. She shuffled through the crowd of people, the air thick of sweat and alcohol. Once she got outside, she flinched at the cold wind as it blew against her legs and arms.

“Cold?”

Pidge nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden voice. She turned and scowled, wrapping her arms around herself. Of course, he was out here too.

“Just a bit.” She mumbled, walking up to him as he leaned against his bike. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just getting some air.” He shrugged off his jacket, holding it out too her.

“…Won’t you be cold?” Pidge questioned as she slipped the jacket on, sighing at the warmth it brought.

“Nah. Besides, wouldn’t want people to think I’m some kind of _jerk_ for letting a lady stand out in the cold.” Keith smirked.

“Don’t think you’re on my good side just for giving me a bit of warmth.”

“Really? And here I thought that I had won your favor.” Pidge snorted at that. “Never caught your name.”

“I never threw it.” Pidge smirked at his annoyed look. “Katie. But my friends call me Pidge.”

“Does that mean I can call you Pidge?”

“I don’t know; does that mean we’re friends?” She laughed.

“Are we?” He raised a brow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. He did his best to keep from smiling but she was making it a bit hard.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If I can keep this jacket?”

They spent most of the night out there. Just talking and getting to know each other a bit until Allura and Shiro came out looking for them, giving them both suspicious looks. Together they all enjoyed the rest of the night together and Pidge decided she could forgive Keith about motorcycle incident. Besides, she got a pretty sweet jacket out of it.

 

And Keith was… He’s pretty okay

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad right?! I hope you guys liked it... Let me know if you want more!!  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
